jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Pteranodon
|game = |comic = Jurassic Park: Redemption I Jurassic Park: The Devils in the Desert |adventures = Jurassic Park Adventures: Flyers |toy = Jurassic Park Series 1 Die-Cast: Jurassic Park The Lost World Series 1 Jurassic Park III (Hasbro) Jurassic Park III (Kaiyodo) Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 2 Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 3 |theme park = }} Pteranodon is a very massive flying reptile. When it spread its wings, it could reach from the front to the back of a school bus. Just imagine something that big flying around. It didn't have feathers, but it may have had a covering of fur, like a bat. Members of the pterosaur family lived through much of the Mesozoic, some species of pterosaurs with wingspans close to 50 feet. Pteranodon, as you can tell by the translation of its name, had no teeth. It probably used the long crest on the back of its head to help it steer while flying. There is still some debate about whether these reptiles could actually fly or if they were primarily gliders, but the consensus seems to be that they could take off with little or no wind. Their diet was probably fish and scavenged remains of dead animals. Quite a few Pteranodon skeletons have been found in Kansas in the central part of the U.S. This would have been the shore of a shallow sea when these creatures were alive, supporting the theory that they were fish eaters.Dinopedia on the JPI site More real-life information: Pteranodon at Wikipedia Portrayal Accuracy The Pteranodon''s in ''Jurassic Park III are depicted correctly with regards to their size (paleontologists claim that the largest species could reach 10 meters of wingspan, being the size of a small aircraft), as well as their quadrupedal gait. They are, however, shown incorrectly to have teeth, stemming from unknown mutation. Most scientists believe that Pteranodon''s could not lift prey with their feet, simply because their feet were not designed to grasp; instead, they caught most of their prey with their large beaks. The number of eggs or young that ''Pteranodon''s could have in one single brood is unknown; however, the movie correctly portrays pterosaurs as being able to fly from a very early age. All ''Pteranodon''s in ''Jurassic Park III are shown to have long crests of about the same size, when in real life, only Pteranodon males would have had large crests, with females having smaller ones. Vocalizations Pteranodon''s were given a wide array of calls and vocalizations in ''Jurassic Park III, as well as an eerie, bird-like scream at the end of The Lost World. The movie creators used large bird sounds (including giant petrels) for the Pteranodon''s. Voice actor Frank Welker also lent his voice for some of the vocals. Interaction with humans In ''Jurassic Park III and Jurassic Park Adventures: Flyers, Pteranodon''s are shown to be extremely aggressive and to attack any human that enters their territory (the Canyon Aviary), just as the ''Cearadactylus did in the original Jurassic Park novel. However, while Cearadactylus seemed to attack humans out of territoriality, the Pteranodon''s in ''Jurassic Park III obviously see humans as suitable prey and attack them to eat them. This is implied by the presence of human bones in the Pteranodon nest and the fact that the adult Pteranodon threw Eric Kirby to the nest in order for its young to attack him. Later in the movie, three adult Pteranodon''s are shown flying near several helicopters, but they ignore them completely (although the original script had the pterosaurs to attack the helicopter). Other than the human remains of the ''Pteranodon nest, no fatal victims of Pteranodon are known in Jurassic Park III. They did, however, manage to almost kill Billy Brennan (who probably survived only because the river current dragged him out of the Canyon Aviary, where the Pteranodon''s could not follow him). In the script they do kill Billy. It is unknown why the Jurassic Park crew would choose to let the ''Pteranodon''s roam free since they can fly off of Isla Sorna. However, it is likely they were confident that ''Pteranodon would not abandon Isla Sorna since it is the only suitable land for them to live on. Jurassic Park novels ]] Pteranodon''s were not present in the first and second Jurassic Park novels. Instead the first novel portrayed only one species of pterosaur the ''Cearadactylus, which is somewhat smaller. A group of Pteranodon''s is shown at the back of Barnes & Noble's Novel bundle. Film canon In the film canon however, ''Pteranodon was ultimately chosen instead of Cearadactylus, probably because of its larger size, more spectacular/impressive appearance and massive popularity with audiences. Steven Spielberg did not want to have the Cearadactylus or any sort of Pterosaur in the first Jurassic Park film, as he felt that the aviary scene described in the novel would have been too expensive and complicated to recreate, resulting in this scene being among the first to be automatically scrapped from the filming schedule. Jurassic Park: The Game Pteranodon also appears in Jurassic Park: The Game. A small flock of them is briefly seen flying alongside a cliff at the start of scenario Flyover. They attack the group of Brown Pelicans seen at the end of . Later, in scenario Chopper Down! one attacks the mercenary's chopper. It is surprising that they are seen having free run of the island. This flock probably escaped from the Isla Nublar Aviary after the power went down. While they're based off their appearance in Jurassic Park III, their sounds were different. While the JPIII Pteranodon''s made a range of vocalizations, from screams to hisses to soft clucks, the ''Pteranodon''s in JP: The Game made only a raspy squawking sound, similar to that of a vulture. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park Later in , Spielberg wanted to show an action sequence with a team of gatherers running away from a pack of Velociraptors and leaping off a cliff with hang gliders from their backpacks. However, while they are safely flying in the air they are attacked by a flock of Geosternbergia or Pteranodons. Once again, the idea was ultimately abandoned (although conceptual art for both animals as well as maquettes for Pteranodons exist for that film). Another action sequence was developed but was also cut, where Pteranodons were attacking the rescue chopper. The second film does depict the Pteranodon in its final version though at the end of the film, several are shown flying above the Stegosaurus herd and in the sky, while one of them is shown briefly up close. This Pteranodon is shown to be of a very lean body build, with an S shaped neck and a slender, hook ended beak. It is also shown to perch on a tree the same way a bird would, which is often said by most paleontologists to be impossible, for Pteranodon did not have grasping feet and was most likely a quadruped when it landed. The Pteranodon''s in ''The Lost World were based on a species called Pteranodon longiceps. Originally Steven Spielberg wanted to use Geosternbergia, but ultimately changed the animal at the last minute, probably for the more straight and elegant crest of the P. longiceps. The concept art for the Geosternbergia can still be seen. Jurassic Park III In , a fictional Pteranodon ''species called ''Hippocratesi ''were ultimately given in a larger role. Director Joe Johnston had the species re-designed for this film. They were shown as being larger, more robust and different colored than the ''one''s shown at the end of ''The Lost World. They also lack a hooked bill, but have rows of dinosaur-like teeth on their mouths (something real-life Pteranodon''s never have). In ''Jurassic Park III, the main characters enter, unknowingly, a massive bird cage in a river canyon, containing four adult Hippocratesi and a nest filled with precocious, voracious hatchlings. 13-year-old Eric Kirby is snatched by one of them and thrown to the nest to serve as food for the young, but Billy Brennan manages to save him. He however, ends up being attacked himself, and is brutally mauled and severely injured by them. Later when they escape the bird cage, the Kirbys accidentally leave the cage's door open, and the Hippocratesi''escape. They are briefly seen at the end of the film, heading for "new nesting grounds". It is unknown whether the adults abandoned their chicks or were simply exploring the island's surroundings, perhaps planning for a future, actual escape. The ferocity and extreme power of these species is also generally passed as genetic mutation along with their teeth. It is possible that the reason they were in an aviary (while ''The Lost World's Pteranodons) was because of the mutations (with the scientists probably fearing they would kill the other Pteranodon species on the island or harm the employees), and the Pteranodons from The Lost World were less dangerous than Jurassic Park III's fictional Hippocratesi. Thus both films could be accurately depicting Sorna's species, if we adopt the idea of there being two species of Pteranodon''s on the island. ''Geosternbergia may exist on Isla Sorna but this is unknown. A scripted, but unfilmed scene from Jurassic Park III was going to show adult male Hippocratesi (all the adults from the film were female), which were supposed to be larger and darker in color, and was also supposed to have them fight the Velociraptor''s, but this along with many others was cut from the film. Jurassic Park Adventures In the novel Flyers, the flock of 7 ''Pteranodon''s that is seen at the end of Jurassic Park III has reached Universal Studios in Florida and starts to terrorize the tourists. They drive all tourists into the to eat them after sunset. All creatures have a name: *Elder: the patriarch of the group *Flood: Elder's daughter. Her markings were blue like the waves and gray like the rocky shore. *Fire: Flood's mate, a strong and powerful creature. With his crimson markings he looks like the fiery dawn. *Goldie: most troublesome child of Fire and Flood. Has a bright golden tinge on his wings. *Lightning: another young. His wings bare two silver streaks like lightning. *Spike: young. *Trip: young. The ''Pteranodon''s have a much greater body mass them their prehistoric counterparts, weighing 500-600 lbs. instead of 45 lbs. They're also much more intelligent. It is suggested that InGen probably wanted the ''Pteranodon''s to be able to do tricks in shows and therefore enhanced their intelligence. ''Pteranodon were also mentioned in the first book where Eric witnesses a Tyrannosaurus killing one. Jurassic Park inspired games *''Pteranodon'' appears as a wildlife ambience in the video game The Lost World: Jurassic Park; especially, on the Sulphur Fields level. *It is encountered in all areas of Jurassic Park (arcade game). *It also appears in the Site B lab in The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game). While you are on a zipline trying to reach the lab, Pteranodon''s attack you and you need to shoot them. *Pteranodon appears in Jurassic Park: Trespasser on the mural in the operations center *It is encountered in Chapter 3 of Jurassic Park III (arcade game). *''Pteranodon is an enemy in Jurassic Park III: Island Attack. *''Pteranodon'' is an enemy in Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor. *It would appear in the planned game Jurassic Park: Survival. *''Pteranodon'' can be created from paleo-DNA in the game Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. A Giant Pteranodon can also be created, and it may be simply a male Pteranodon, as it looks similar to what the males were planned to look like. *It is one of the Carnivores that is featured in the game Jurassic Park III: Dino Defender *In Dinosaur Battles, a few Pteranodon''s appeared, but they are unplayable. *''Pteranodon is one of the available creatures in the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. Jurassic Park: Explorer Pteranodon is one is the creatures that can be captured in the game Jurassic Park: Explorer. When a Pteranodon is captured this video will be shown. It also appears in a short clip flying above a river. Comic books Two Pteranodon''s attack the plane of Lex Murphy in Jurassic Park: Redemption I as she is flying over Costa Rica. Two armed aircraft try to drive the creatures away. Jurassic Park Toys ''Pteranodon figures have appeared in many toy lines. The most classic is the blue/gray figure from the Kenner Series 1. This figure was so well known that it appeared in Toy Story. The figure was re-painted for later reappearances in Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs and The Lost World Series 1. Another figure was released for the Jurassic Park III toyline. Other figures have appeared in: * Die-Cast: Jurassic Park * The Lost World Series 1 * Jurassic Park III (Hasbro) * Jurassic Park III (Kaiyodo) (prototype only) * CamoXtreme * Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs * Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 2 * Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 3 File:Pteranodon_Kenner_2.png File:Steel_beak.jpg|The "Steel Beak" form The Lost World Series 1 File:Pteranodonjp3toy.jpg|Jurassic Park III (Hasbro) File:Kaiyodo pteranodon.jpg|Jurassic Park III (Kaiyodo) File:Jpdpter6b.jpg|Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs Alan grant collector card.jpg|The Alan Grant collector Card with Pteranodon hatchlings. pteranodon collector card.jpg|''Pteranodon'' Collector Card File:Pteranodonalpha.jpg|thumb|The Jurassic Park 3 Alpha Pteranodon tumblr_ljv1kb4CaS1qhsdu1.jpg PterodanJP2K9.jpg|''Pteranodon'' from the Jurassic Park 2009 Billy Brennan toy. (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) Gallery 5467825_3_l.jpg|Pteranodon escapes from the aviary.|link=Pteranodon cornered.jpg|A Pteranodon Corners Dr. Grant pterofight1.png pterofight2.jpg pteraver02jn1.jpg 400px-Pteranodons7oy.jpg 400px-Pteranodonwmplayer2006041418410084small4.png Dc_card_ptera4_big.jpg 3313.jpg 3315.jpg 4499.jpg 15377.jpg 15378.jpg Dc card ptera2 big.jpg tumblr_maitioGBUI1qhsdu1o1_1280.jpg jpiiifemalepteranodonrender5ig.jpg jp3concept4yw5.jpg s.jpg Pteranodon JPbuilder.jpg|Pteranodons from Jurassic Park: Builder. Exhibitions *A animatronic pterosaur is shown in the T. rex encounter attraction of the Jurassic Park Institute Tour. Sources Picture in infobox was made by the Jurassic Park Institute. Notes Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Toy Line Category:Minor Characters Category:Creatures Category:Pterosaurs Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:2001 Category:1990 Category:1997 Category:2011 Category:2002 Category:2007 Category:Carnivores Category:Large Carnivores Category:Main Antagonists Category:Brainy1130's Favorite Pages Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs